


冷暖

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 2018 悠&昀生贺架空设定，声优悠x社会人昀非专业人士，有纰漏或错误请指正





	1. Chapter 1

 

1.

董思成感冒了，他在办公室里喷嚏打个不停，同事投来埋怨意味的视线，他只好又将口罩戴上。生病时人的精力总是不够，他拖着疲惫的身子走进茶水间，拆开两袋绿茶包放进水杯里，妄想着这样能撑过下午和晚上的时间。他偏过身子开始烧水，双手撑在桌子边缘企图放松片刻，水壶开始发出响声，隔壁打印室里也响起哗啦哗啦复印的声音，他听见同事在那间屋子里吐槽自己的失礼，另一个人笑估计在中国没人在乎这些，语气里也尽是嘲讽。

董思成对声音很敏感，通过声音特质将两个说闲话的同事迅速对上了号。身旁烧水壶咕嘟咕嘟，整个壶身因里面水的剧烈沸腾而摇晃着，啪嗒，按钮跳回了原位，隔间复印文件的同事也走了出来，三人在视线相对时两个同事明显僵硬了片刻，董思成在整个策划部是身高最高者，如今他垂着眼皮看人，眼角本生得轻佻向上，物理规律里窜出的冷气会往下沉，这会儿自是冻坏了同事们，两人只得慌张走开。

他人的评价存留在董思成心里几分钟就被抛开，他再三告诫自己来Culture工作室是为积攒工作经验，虚无缥缈的闲话不是什么重要事。他将茶水泡好双手端着回到自己的隔间座位上，组长找过来询问这次的声优访谈的问题准备到什么程度了，董思成站起来回已经写完，组长视线余光瞄到他办公桌上堆放着Neo事务所的声优资料，郑重地点点头表示肯定。

“不好意思突然委托你，我们已经和几个要合作的声优都确认好流程，就是那位中本悠太老师因为行程一直没法联系到。事务所刚给我发了他的住宅地址，已经和本人确认好了，你能帮我们跑一趟和他谈谈吗？”

组长将企划书塞进董思成手里，病人可怜兮兮地吸了吸鼻子，气息闷在口罩里实在很难受，面对上司的交代他只能选择答应。他使劲灌下几口热茶，将资料塞进公文包里，穿上外套，利落地和同事们打过招呼走出办公楼，外面的冷空气让他清醒几分，这才让他觉得外勤也不是坏事。

按照手机GPS辗转来到中本悠太的公寓时，董思成明显有些紧张，他很喜欢日本动画，中本悠太这个名字他在好几部动画的配音表里看到过，虽不是主角，但因自己对清澈又温柔的音色没辙，很快就记住了这个声优。

乘坐电梯来到5楼，找到对应房间号码时董思成被屋内忽然传来的声音吓一跳，持续不断的男性呻吟的声音刺激着他原本迟钝的大脑，董思成开始在门口来回踱步，或许应该等里面的人办完事再敲门才合适。

不料电梯门在几秒后再次打开，一位妈妈牵着两个小孩回家，董思成见人向自己这边的方向走来，情急之下转身开始按门铃，公寓里的声音忽然没了。三人走近时董思成开始淡定地向她们鞠躬问好，这边门打开了，扎着冲天小辫、一身黑衣的男人站在门边，没什么表情。

“您好，请问是中本悠太老师家吗？”

“我是。”

董思成将西装裤口袋里的名片拿出，双手递出：“我是Culture工作室派来和您讨论访谈部分的工作人员，董思成。”

中本悠太拿着名片扫一眼名字，淡定地点过头，将门拉开示意进屋，董思成道声打扰了走进室内，不出自己所料客厅里坐着个男人，抬眼时原本有些吓人的脸立刻露出礼貌友好的笑容，抬手讲过hello又埋头敲短信。

“请坐。”中本悠太端来一杯水，董思成接过后坐在沙发上。

“我去你卧室待会儿。”中本悠太的朋友指指旁边的房间自顾自地走进去。董思成埋头拿出自己带来的资料递给声优先生，两人开始谈起策划内容，将问题和答案大致认真对过两遍后，略微尴尬的气氛弥漫开，董思成见没话说了又一股脑开口道：“中本老师，我……很喜欢你的配音作品，希望后面合作愉快。”

中本悠太从文件里抬起头来朝他笑笑，没应声，声优先生似乎有些累了，眼睛里写满疲惫却还在发光似地。短短半个小时的相处时间里董思成发现这位人气不算top级别的声优实际上和许多同行一样有着很认真的性格，自己在意的细节会询问意见，茶几上摆着三色圆珠笔，中本悠太熟练地拿起在自己那份文件上作着注解。

“合作愉快。”

在董思成觉得该告辞时，中本悠太懒洋洋地回着刚才的话题，他将纸张翻回，伸手把脑袋上扎起的刘海放下来，似乎有些恼人地扫着他的眼睛。

“那我就先告辞了，后天在工作室见。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

到与Neo社合作声优来拍摄的那天事务所出车将所有人一并送到工作室，董思成偷偷溜进现场，中本悠太被排在最后录制，他剪短了头发，戴上一副偏圆的眼镜，身穿海军蓝休闲衬衫，里面配上白色T恤，造型人员将他的袖子挽上去了一截，看上去更加干练。

“我听说中本老师是个工作狂，以前还在录音室里昏倒过，这件事是真的吗？”

中本悠太露出从容的笑容点了点头：“是有过这种事。”

“敬业的确是美德，可也不能把自己的身体搞垮呀。”

“您说的是，当时太沉浸于故事里，对于自己的身体健康没有予以重视，实际上也是作为声优的失职。”

中本悠太说这段话时微微倾身，加之他的温暖微笑，给人以态度真诚的感觉。一起围观的同事凑到董思成耳边：“你知道吗，中本悠太啊，私下和有个酒吧DJ搞在一起了，之前还有他情人找上门来闹事的，事务所因为怕事态闹大还让他停工了几个月呢……”

董思成听罢转头作出有些惊讶的表情，嗯嗯啊啊地应付着，试图将话题迅速掠过去。那头中本悠太录完后站在在电脑面前确认画面中，室内的灯光很暗，屏幕上不断变换的光打在中本悠太的脸上，眼珠被印上两个白色光点，几乎没有肉的脸颊凹陷出阴影，检查过后他向工作人员鞠过90度的躬，迅速离开现场向等着他的同期好友矢崎浩一走去。董思成看了看时钟，自己也可以下班了，拎起自己的包向办公室外走，刚到办公楼大门口他便看见有个熟悉的身影站在外面，手里拿着一支红玫瑰和贺卡。

“你下班啦？”来不及躲了，男人发现了他，几步跑到董思成跟前，笑得乖巧，像两人交往那会儿般甜蜜。董思成这才想起今天是自己的生日，敢情前男友跑来给自己送礼了，董思成接过面前人的花和贺卡，轻声说了声谢谢，前男友还在傻笑。

”我猜也是，你肯定又把自己的生日忘了。“前男友低头朝董思成说话时大楼电梯响了，中本悠太和矢崎浩一走出来，两人看着傻站着的人只得一边快步走开一边微微鞠躬问好，中本悠太视线没从董思成身上放开，被看的人也顾不得太多，抬头向面前的人说话。

”谢谢，你是不是等很久了，先回去吧，我会给你挑份回礼。“

”思成……“他有些无奈地念着早就熟练的中文名字，却也说不出其他话来。

”我们都分手了这么久，你来就挺不合适的。“董思成偏过头，果不其然看到外面等着个人，他笑了笑，”你们韩国人怎么这么奇怪，分了手念念不忘，还能带着现男友给前男友送花的吗？“

”他也笑我缺根筋，没事，我和他谈过，他不在意的。我就是想来看看你还好不好，大家都在异国生活，挺不容易的。”

董思成抬起手臂将前男友的双肩轻轻一扳让他转身，推着朝现男友走过去：“收好你的同情心，我过得挺好，不用你操心，你就好好沉浸在美好爱情里不行吗？”

男人又在笑，董思成弄不明白这个韩国人到底是性格使然还是带着伪善而来，两人分开一年还能记得自己的生日跑来送花，哪一点都让自己觉得不爽。赶走了人他也走到室外来，冷空气透过西服布料刺进身体，他打了个寒颤。

“今天是董先生的生日吗？”

身后传来中本悠太的声音，他缩在自己的黑色大衣里发抖。董思成没回头，只是到处找垃圾桶，几秒间才反应过来东京街道上垃圾桶本来就少得可怜，他有些泄气，捏着那张贺卡垂下手。

“不看看朋友的祝福吗？”

董思成低着头，还是没说话，中本悠太在原地冷得跺了跺脚。

“作为寿星，有没有想吃的？”

董思成深吸一口气，慢慢呼出来，转头问：“中本老师请客吗？”

“嗯，当然。”

“拉面，我想吃暖呼呼的拉面。”

“你知道你们公司附近就有家很有名气的吗？”中本悠太笑，眼眶里已经被冷到逼出些泪水，“我们去那里吃吧。”

最后中本悠太因为要保护嗓子，点了比较清淡的猪骨汤底的拉面，董思成点了新出的担担面，请客的人又坚持要了一盘寿司，说要和寿星分着吃。两人没什么话好说，谁也没急着要拯救一直安静的气氛，董思成大拇指和食指捻着那支红色玫瑰花杆打转，中本悠太撑着下巴看他，端详半天也没能猜出面前的先生在想什么，他没有任何表情，包括那双好看细长的、只是认真盯着花朵的双眼。

两人的面同时送上，他们抽出筷子开始吸溜吸溜地吃起面条，后来摆着各式鱼肉的寿司盘端来，他们又开始夹着自己想要的吃。

“董先生是不会庆祝自己生日的那种人吗？”

“和当初一起念书的朋友都分开了，在这里工作也很忙，没什么心情庆祝。”董思成吞下新鲜的金枪鱼肉，中本悠太看着他鼓起的脸颊，品尝食物的时候他很认真，中本悠太轻轻笑了，董思成刚一抬眼就看见他的灿烂笑容，他将那口鱼肉吞进肚子里，喉结滚动，砸了砸嘴。

“中本老师看上去应该很受欢迎吧？”

“董先生看上去才是吧，就算不过生日还是会有爱慕者来送花。”

“他是我前男友，算不上爱慕者了。”

日本人拖长了音应着，半响没话，人们总是会对前任流露出些态度：怀念的、厌恶的、释然的……董思成脸上却什么情绪都没有，他没由来觉得这个生活在异国他乡的人已经学会了藏好自己的心情，哪怕心里疼得要死，也绝不会在表面流露丝毫。

“老师是不是觉得，我似乎还没从曾经的恋情里走出来……什么的？”董思成轻放下碗筷，十指微曲搭在桌沿边，他总是坐得很直，举手投足间透出独特的优雅。

“我们分手已经一年多，我的确再也没找新的，身边的熟人都觉得我没想开，没有迈出新的一步。可是他们错了，少了黏人的对象我也变得很自由，周末想懒在家里，也不会有人来打扰我玩游戏，一切都很好很顺利，为什么他们就是会坚持认为我过得不好呢？每次聊天他们都好像极力想证明自己的想法才是对的。”

认真听完了董思成的独白，中本悠太也没有说话，他转头叫过老板结帐，董思成手指轻点着木制桌面，没有要争抢付钱的意思。

“刚刚一番任性发言，不好意思。”中国人将手放在腿上，撑了撑腰，然后朝中本悠太低头鞠躬，“谢谢老师的款待，若不介意，请允许我抽空招待回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
任何职业都有其苦不堪言的地方，中本悠太一直是这么认为的。用声优举例，为不让翻台本的杂音录进作品里需要一定时间的练习，从进录音室开始便是考验，局限的空间里先要注意自己的辈份选择合适的座位坐下，因话筒数量有限，必须投入百分百精力磨合多人录制的走位。

与其他新人声优一样，中本悠太开始也是从各个动画的路人角色开始配起，事务所一度无法为他接到更好的活，他只能跟着参与薪水较低的广告配音或现场活动主持勉强度日。后来通过活动认识了许多有资历的同行前辈，遇上几位好心热情的会和他聊天交流经验。中本悠太运气不错，一位资深前辈明石勇让他参与了几期自己的电台企划，新人中本悠太这才有了些认知度。

若要说那位资深前辈为何愿意帮他，中本悠太也曾有疑惑。两人单独出来在居酒屋聊天时，明石坦言他看中的正是中本悠太的努力成果——作为声优最可贵的品质就是揣摩场景气氛和人物心理，同样是受过训练出道的新人，中本悠太的共情能力不错，加之在这方面的功夫做得很足，即使声线并非十分特别的类型，明石确定他将来定会是一位优秀的声优。距那次对话已经过去两年，中本悠太仍然感激明石的照顾和提点。

可距离前辈所说的“优秀”，还有多远的距离呢？

此时已经快要到凌晨，中本悠太还是没能完成自己接手的动画配音进度，面对熟悉的半成品画面，有处理角色心理活动经验的他却卡壳在了一处内心独白上，工作人员数次走进录音现场与他交谈，连制作人和总音监都纷纷走出玻璃室后进行指导，今日最终也没能完成这场独白的录制，眼看大家精力到达极限，谈话间不自知地带上了焦躁，与中本悠太演对手戏的声优早就完成了自己的部分下班。中本悠太深知连累了大家，只得不停地鞠躬道歉。

制作人明白再耗下去也是浪费时间，干脆让声优回家休息调整状态。中本悠太站室外街道上做深呼吸，试图将工作室里那些苦闷吐出来。不想回家是他的第一想法，声优先生便开始漫无目的地在街上晃荡。东京23个特别区，想来面积之大，他环顾四周却不知道往什么方向走才好，他不分东西南北自顾自地沿着大街道走，最后停在一处丘陵坡地，想必是来到了下町区的某处。

曾在大阪生活的中本悠太十分喜爱爬山，每次奋力登至山顶都是一次成功征服。而今他走上这陡峭丘陵路都感到些许吃力，这里没什么路灯，几乎一片黑暗，四周异常安静，仿佛几米之外的街道上那些车流声根本传不到这里。

他走到小腿发胀，心跳开始猛烈跳动，喉咙干渴。他能看见远处有道代表着顶峰的黑色线，身体却因过度疲劳而丧失力气，越走越慢，气息不稳，几乎快要走不动。他不可抑制地想起不算顺利的工作，想起自己还未闯出一番天地的事实，因劳累而呼出的喘息不绝于耳，似乎有某种力量要将自己活生生撕裂。

——那样的顶峰，什么时候才能到达呢？

他仰头望着前方继续走，直到确认已经能看到下坡路才停住脚步，双手撑在膝盖喘气，几分钟后因运动而暖和起来的身体还是被夜风带走温度冷下来。他泄气地蹲下埋在臂弯里，裤子口袋里的手机开始不停地震动。

叮铃，叮铃，叮铃。

他没去点亮手机。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
中本悠太最终按照GPS老实回到了家，瘫在床上一睡便到了今日傍晚时间，他从地上的衣服兜里掏出手机，桌面显示着28数字的红点还在图标右上角挂着，点开来看界面最顶是妹妹的10条消息，他的父母和姐妹在家里录了两段视频，一段是大家端着蛋糕朝镜头唱生日歌，另一段是父母有关照顾好自己的嘱咐，姐姐和妹妹轮流发了文字消息给他，他看着看着打了个呵欠，眼眶里的泪水朝单边流出，细微凉意最终到达床单润湿了小块，他从被窝里伸出另一手抹去脸上的泪水，打起精神开始回复起来自亲朋好友的祝福。

短信界面里还有两条消息，他打开查看发现是个陌生号码，读过内容才知道是来自董思成的祝福，中国人显然没有料到两人的生日挨得那么近，要不是自己在网上搜到中本悠太的个人资料，或许就错过了一次补回请客的大好机会。

面对这份回礼，中本悠太欣然应约，两人在中本悠太家附近的居酒屋会合，那家店的位置不好因而生意很差，年事已高的老板告知翻年就打算关店回到故乡养老。中本悠太很喜欢这家店的小菜，想到今后面对偌大的东京市自己又要失了一家熟悉的店面，便想着多来光顾几次。后来通过谈话得知自己职业的老板肃然起敬般要和中本悠太合照并请求在洗好的照片背面签名。

最近气温猛降，中本悠太先点了炸鸡块等着董思成，来者这次没有穿西服，而是更加日常的黑色卫衣外套短款棒球服。与前两次见面不同，董思成朝这边位置走来时带起乖巧软糯的微笑，中本悠太愣愣地盯着他，连老板端上炸鸡块都无暇顾及。

“抱歉，等很久了吗？”

尽管董思成的音色偏低沉，可中本悠太听出了对方的愉快，他也被带出几分好心情，笑着摇了摇头，两人搭着开始吃炸鸡块，老板用油新鲜，咀嚼起来十分香脆，他们顺便还争论了下炸鸡块是否应该沾柠檬汁水吃的议题。中本悠太推荐了几样小菜，董思成都大方答应点来尝试，一瓶清酒快要见底，两人由讨论食物转到了工作。

中本悠太料到作为外国人的董思成在这里工作不容易，可他没想到董思成谈到职场里那些隐形歧视会是那么具体的东西，面前的人坦言公司里真正交好的同事也就只有两位。

“我觉得能有两位同事真心愿意和我交朋友已经是天大的好事了。”董思成眨巴眼睛，交谈间神情逐渐放松，甚至还露出些孩童般的单纯气，中本悠太一时困惑于该不该代表那些混蛋同胞道歉还是替董思成交到好人而欣慰，挠着后脑勺说不出更多的话。

董思成笑：“谢谢你啊，我没事，就算是作为本国人的中本老师也会有这种时候吧，所以我没事的。”

中本悠太这才缓过神色点头回应：“你说得没错，声优说白了就是上班族，当然会遇到好的和不好的同事，大家都一样。”

董思成双手握住筷子，探着身子问：“我可以请教老师平常是怎么配音的吗？那些打斗的吼叫真的只是站在话筒面前干吼吗？”

中本悠太被逗笑：“我家就在附近，董先生要是感兴趣我可以回去找些教材给你看。”

董思成眼睛露出好奇又兴奋的光亮，过了一会儿便着急结帐去家里做客，中本悠太穿好大衣在门口等人，他见纸门的影子越来越清晰，便开始往自己家方向走，董思成几步跑来跟上。

十月底的夜晚已经可以呼出些白灰色的气，中本悠太打开随身带着的润喉糖盒，伸手给了董思成一颗，薄荷在冷天里吃好像不太合适，中本悠太暗自懊恼着或许该准备些其他的口味，只是自己作为声优随时都要保护嗓子，薄荷味比较实在。

进屋后他让客人坐在厅里看自己读书时留下的材料，转身进到厨房接水。回来他看见董思成正认真地翻看着茶几上的书籍，脑袋上有几束头发还翘着，他伸手去抚平，董思成疑惑地抬头看他。

“没什么。”他将热茶递给董思成，跟着坐下介绍起自己配音的经历，还从抽屉里拿出了各种周边赠品，在一堆书下面压着几张CD盒，董思成抽出来定睛一看，是中本悠太去年配的一部BL drama广播剧，他在女性朋友的逼迫下看过原作漫画，他并不知道人气高不高，但也实在没想到drama化的男主之一是由中本悠太配音的。

“之前说有昏倒经历的，就是这部了。”中本悠太跟着拿起标着“下部”的光碟盒，回忆起来，“里面有两段很激烈的床戏，喘息声很难配，当时我没料到会这么吃力，配音前该好好锻炼身体或者查些资料。”

“原、原来如此。”

董思成应得有些不自在，中本悠太见他耳根发红，恶作剧心大起，笑道：“董先生不好奇这些是怎么配出来的吗？”

中本悠太擅作主张地牵起董思成的手，指着对方的虎口位置：“刚开始是接吻，我是亲自己的虎口配的，有些声优可能会用手腕或者手臂来配。”

董思成认真听着，中本悠太轻声说道像这样，便抬着含住了他的虎口位置，温热口腔包裹住紧绷的肌肉，中本悠太用嘴唇压着那里的肌肤，不一会儿湿润了些，他开始模仿接吻时会有的水声，舌头舔过董思成的手时他开始泄露了舒服的呻吟。


	5. Chapter 5

中本悠太缓缓睁开眼睛，面前的人的脸早就红透了。他直勾勾地盯着董思成看，正想放开他的手，董思成却先一步拉开距离，又马上用自己的嘴唇凑近。暖呼呼的鼻息扑脸上，董思成柔软的唇正贴着自己的，中本悠太揽过对方的腰，试图让彼此靠得更近，唇舌来回间双方手上的动作没有停止，在中本悠太的双手伸进董思成的卫衣里时对方忽然醒悟般生硬地拉开了与自己的距离。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”董思成慌张地拾起放在地上的外套，不再看中本悠太，“中本老师，我先走一步了。”  
中本悠太望着瞬间失去温度的手征神，实在疑惑对方戛然而止的动作，但碍于关系本身不太熟也不便过问。直到某夜为了散心去友人徐英浩的打碟现场巧遇董思成时才幡然醒悟，原来有一场误会。  
初见董思成那次中本悠太正在和好友“斗殴”——自己故意发出各种呻吟来恶心对方，实际上徐英浩被刺激过多次，他已经稍微习惯了声优的那点招数，干脆自己也拙劣地开始模仿起各种浪叫以牙还牙。显然那场蠢到无可救药的比赛被董思成听了去，以为自己已经是有男朋友的人。中本悠太看着不远处正被一个白人搭讪的董思成懊恼不已。他一边喝着啤酒一边打量着认识不久的中国人，董思成今晚穿着皮夹克，里面是黑色的V领衫，平日将人显得可爱的刘海被捞起来，或许是剪短了，酒吧里的声音很大，他只能和那位白人贴得近些方便交谈。接着耳边响起徐英浩惯例会在表演最后放的歌，名为《爱意》。  
这场工作里徐英浩似乎也是有所收获，坐在近处的中本悠太向徐英浩抛去嫌弃的眼神，DJ先生莫名其妙几秒接着投入在另外一边自己看上的小男生身上，他毫不掩饰着自己那点看到对眼的人的喜悦之情，竟然就在DJ台上撑着下巴望着。几个观众似乎注意到宛若望夫石一般的视线所指，他们都纷纷顺着看过去，被看的男生个子不算很高，他头上戴着发带将自己的头发捞起来，昏暗的空间里那双大眼睛像两颗黑色宝石，显得无辜又可爱。男生身边的朋友似乎也察觉到了，点了点他的肩膀让他看看DJ台上那个人，两人视线对上的一瞬间徐英浩咧着嘴朝他招手，周围人开始了一阵起哄。  
DJ被推下台后径直朝他走来，男生有些无措地捂了捂眼睛又放下了手。  
“Hi.”徐英浩朝他打招呼，“我叫徐英浩，叫我Johnny也行。”  
男生冒出了几句英文嘀咕着，徐英浩听不清，正要弯下腰来听时他终于得以听见男生开口自我介绍，清脆的声音响起来。  
“我知道您，芝加哥来的怪兽DJ Johnny。我叫李马克，Mark，来自温哥华。”  
李马克伸手出来，徐英浩被对方老派的作风逗笑，伸出手握上去：“那我们曾经住很近哦。”  
哪里有很近啊？李马克笑，身边的朋友识时务地借口离开了座位，徐英浩朝他投去感谢的微笑，接着转头朝男生问道：“我朋友在那边卡座里，要不要一起？”  
李马克点点头：“好。”  
就这样一个懵懂无知的男孩被禽兽拉着手走过来，中本悠太职业病犯了，看着眼前的景象开始配起旁白。他迅速看一眼董思成那边，白人男已经离开座位去添酒，留下的人迅速从高脚凳上下来，中本悠太见机朝他走过去。  
“……中本老师。”董思成显然没料到会在这里遇见中本悠太，面前的人迅速朝他笑了笑。  
“要躲开他吗？”  
董思成四处望望，向他点头，中本悠太会意拉着他的手腕走回自己这边的卡座，徐英浩正和刚认识的李马克聊天，见自己回来之后四人简单地互相认识了下。  
在得知李马克的出生年月时其余三个人都深吸了一口气。  
“差我四岁……”  
“两岁……”  
李马克张张嘴巴，不知道该说什么，徐英浩见状打起圆场。  
“年龄不是问题，哈哈，哈哈，人家相差24岁还能爱得轰轰烈烈呢。”  
中本悠太吞下啤酒：“得了吧，你这种人要40多岁了只会吓跑小朋友。”  
李马克听了哈哈大笑，鼻根处的皮肤都笑得皱起，海鸥形状的眉毛从发带里飞舞出来，徐英浩正看得出神，就听见心仪的男生说话了。  
“英浩哥老了大概还是会迷住很多女孩子的。”  
完蛋了，中本悠太深知自己的朋友见到喜欢的人就会沉浸在自己的世界然后变成笨蛋。不出所料眼前原本酷酷的DJ被弟弟一声“英浩哥”高兴得晕乎乎，趴在桌子上傻笑着望着李马克。男生显然是不太明白脑回路神奇的人到底在想什么，见他又开始盯着自己看，只能一遍一遍问怎么了怎么了，徐英浩还是没说话。中本悠太叹口气，身旁的董思成全程也笑得很开心，赶紧和李马克还有徐英浩搭话，从韩国讲到去旅游的种种奇闻逸事。聊过一会儿徐英浩提议去跳舞，只有李马克响应了他，对面的两个人懒得动弹。  
“那刚好。”徐英浩鄙夷地看了中本悠太一眼，小声嘀咕道，拉着李马克走进了跳舞的人群里。  
这间娱乐会所是外国人常来的地方，身为本国人的中本悠太不是因为徐英浩在这里工作也不会光顾，或许是因为文化和表达方式的不同，搭上的人总是乱七八糟的，就像刚刚似乎想缠着董思成不放的白人男一样。  
“是和朋友来的吗？”  
“嗯，走散了。”董思成咬着吸管，他没有再喝酒，而是点了一杯冰水好让自己清醒点。  
中本悠太抠抠手指甲，开口说：“我可以叫你思成吗？”  
董思成放开吸管转头看着中本悠太，逆光看去男人的脸还是轮廓分明，他的黑发还是打理成细碎的形式遮到了耳朵的上半部分，中本悠太今晚还是戴着那款黑色耳钉，他正要开口答应的时候视线里又出现了之前搭话的白人男，男人正四处搜寻着什么。董思成慌张地伸手拉过中本悠太的黑色衬衫，好让对方扑在自己身上。中本悠太的确没有坐稳，手臂撑起来，一脸疑惑地看向董思成。  
“可以，可以。那我要叫你悠太！”董思成眼珠子乱晃，不远处高大的男人朝这边走过来，中本悠太的双手忽然捧上了他的脸。  
“好。”  
单音节随着一个浅尝辄止的吻落下，两人分开后董思成伸长手臂将中本悠太的脖子搂住不让他离开，嘈杂的音乐和人声让人失去细腻的感官体验，此时两人却还是感受到了对方浅浅的呼吸。白人男在附近的卡座上一一查看着，董思成朝中本悠太挑眉，细长眼睛开始露出狡黠的光，他稍微使力将中本悠太朝自己压下，两人又开始接吻，中本悠太一只手扶着他的后脑勺，董思成的嘴唇因为喝了冰水有些凉，中本悠太歪着脑袋由嘴唇间的简单触碰变成了舔舐，执着地将他的嘴唇含住来细细品尝。  
一吻完毕分开时白人男已经走远了。董思成微睁着眼睛，眼尾已经带着些红色。  
“我和英浩不是……”  
“我知道，刚刚那种情况我就明白了。”董思成笑了，低沉的声音绕在中本悠太耳边，痒痒的，惹得中本悠太还想去吻他，董思成的手抚到中本悠太的肩膀，轻轻抵着。  
“谢谢悠太。”他乖巧地道过谢，眼睛瞥了一眼背对着他们的白人男，中本悠太这才看见，回头的时候也笑起来。  
“真狡猾啊，你。”


	6. Chapter 6

董思成排在队伍里，除了站在身后的徐英浩前来签名会的都是女孩子，被一群异性偷偷盯着笑并不是什么轻松事，他和徐英浩聊过几句之后察觉到没再说话，沉浸在动画世界里的粉丝往往脑回路清奇，在她们眼里不知道这仅有的两个男生会被想像成什么关系。果不其然，不一会儿董思成便听到什么悠太和Johnny be了实在很遗憾，他忍住快要爆发的笑意低头偷偷摸着鼻子，试图缓和一下自己的情绪，转身看到Johnny时还是情不自禁地笑出声。  
无辜的当事人一脸莫名地看着他。董思成想，听说徐英浩几乎有空就会来中本悠太参加的签名会捧场，很多粉丝自是见过很多次了，被拿来传成如何的“佳话”也不得而知。  
笑过一阵的董思成试图跳转过话题：“我还以为今天马克也会来。”  
徐英浩将手机揣进屁股兜里，提起那个男生他就会露出些开心的表情：“他说今天有事来不了。”  
董思成会意点头，徐英浩看上去很中意那位男生。队伍顺利地正往前挪动，然而董思成借着身高优势一眼就能看见不远处被粉丝包围的声优们。  
在上次酒吧偶遇后，中本悠太向董思成发出了继续见面的邀请，董思成虽然爽快答应，后面却因繁忙的工作始终没能再见面。经历过几次失败邀约后，声优先生坚持向他提议去一次见面会，正好这次新动画的宣传放在了周末的时间，作为社会人的董思成也是能挤出时间去的。  
长长的队伍被隔离带引导着绕了几个弯，前面还有很多人等着与声优们握手签名，空气很闷，徐英浩开始低头翻起手机，董思成无所事事地观察着周围，不一会儿靠近虎口的手背处不知何时出现的伤口又有些痒，他抬起手来端详，在寒冷冬天的街道上走时手偶尔会失去知觉，董思成偶尔会在回到家才发现指甲边沿渗出些许血来。而这次似乎是在哪里蹭到的，一条短而直的细小伤口断断续续地渗出血珠，并不是严重，董思成在回到家后擦手时发现边角的地方已经结痂。  
冬天从来都是难捱的季节。不过现在挤在人堆里又闷又热，董思成撤开手后拉开了自己的羽绒服，队伍又往前挪了不少，在人群的缝隙里他看见坐在边上位置的中本悠太。声优先生忙着埋头给粉丝签名，双手递回宣传册时他总是爱给面前的人一个完美的阳光笑容，由于是仰头的缘故双眼被上方的灯光印出两个亮点。  
接着趁空隙他似乎朝队伍这边看了一眼，正与董思成撞上视线，露出大白牙的笑容随着几秒对视后慢慢收回，中本悠太面前暂时没人，他就直勾勾地盯着董思成，嘴唇合上后抿出柔软的上扬弧线，像素描本上铅笔勾勒出的线条。  
同样是完美的笑容，却有太多不一样的东西。  
一向不擅长对视的董思成急忙低下头去盯着自己的运动鞋尖和前面女生的深蓝色长裙摆，他看着看着开始发呆，要不是背后徐英浩轻轻捏着他的肩膀往前移动，董思成都没有意识想要抬起头来。  
快轮到他们上去了，上百人的见面会几位主演声优们不停地与粉丝们交流，董思成前面的女生走得很快，在中本悠太的位置上停留了很久，徐英浩在背后啧啧称奇，悄悄凑在董思成耳边说这个女生他似乎已经见过好几次了，是中本悠太的死忠粉丝，没想到次次都这么能说，他都怀疑是不是在现场给自家偶像汇报感想。  
董思成听了笑，扭头应着可不是吗，你看悠太都在女生的那份宣传册上画了巨大的爱心。  
轮到自己时中本悠太主动朝他招手表示感谢，翻到自己和所役的角色那页开始熟练地写上了中文的思成两字。  
“父母给你取这个名字，一定是希望你什么都能心想事成对不对？”  
董思成笑：“大概吧。”  
接下来中本悠太在思成两字旁边画了很多小爱心，粗头马克笔将这些爱心分成了实心和空心的，声优先生不厌其烦地画着，几乎都要把名字周围的空间填满，再一路蜿蜒着下来画到了自己那张小照片头上。  
“悠太……”  
“下周二动画就开播了哦，思成你一定要看，一定要喜欢他。”  
中本悠太将声音压低说着，温温柔柔地，不是强硬的命令，也不是卑微的请求，是含着巨大期望的、想要与董思成结下什么重要的约定那般诉出的话语。最后他将宣传册关上递给董思成，依旧是方才那样的微笑。  
董思成脸发烫，双手恭敬接过宣传册，最后在徐英浩恶意要挤过来的时候他朝中本悠太说了句话，中本悠太听后瞬间变了脸色。  
“悠太，你不会不知道这部动画有我最喜欢的声优吧？远藤先生。”  
“动画里你们要竞争，我、我本来是想支持他的。”  
“思成你要等我！在对面的咖啡厅等我！我要听你解释！”  
董思成无言地捏着手机看着中本悠太发来的幼稚威胁，还是听话地和临时被中本悠太安排的监督人徐英浩进了咖啡厅。徐英浩抿紧嘴同样无言地看着他，感慨道当初怎么没看出来思成你是个这么能掀大风大浪的人。  
两人你一言我一语着坐到位置上，不远的地方另一座位上有人用标准的美音喊着Mark，董思成和徐英浩坐直背伸头望过去，果然是他们想的那位Mark走进了咖啡厅。  
“原来是和好朋友有约啊。”徐英浩悄悄嘀咕着，接着听到那边大大咧咧的朋友调笑着问怎么没带他的DJ男友来。  
李马克坐在背着徐英浩的位置上，他听了摆摆手：“我和Johnny只是在约会啊。”  
另一位朋友似乎是第一次听说这件事：“嗯？你不是快要回加拿大了吗？”  
“嗯嗯，是啊。”李马克接过服务员递来的饮品单，来回迅速翻着单子，似乎对上面的东西都毫无兴趣。  
“所以也就只是走之前随便玩玩而已。”


	7. Chapter 7

我也算不上完全的一颗真心吧。  
徐英浩双手轻放在琴键上，想到了什么便抓起铅笔在旁边的笔记本上写下来，手指恢复与琴键垂直的姿势按下去，几段旋律流淌出来，他甚是满意，接着他转到电脑面前开始进行编辑。  
几小时前李马克轻飘飘的话语落在他的心上，手机上社交网络刷新出的白底黑字忽然都开始变得刺眼。眼前董思成似乎在犹豫片刻之后埋下头同中本悠太发短信，小心翼翼地用他能听到的音量牢骚道希望悠太能快点来，好似这样就能结束属于他们两的尴尬局面。  
“悠太应该还有20多分钟就能来了。”在接到中本悠太的回复后董思成抬起头，眨眨眼睛，“Johnny你还有其他事吗？如果有就去忙吧。”  
李马克那桌又爆发出笑声，他们早就将话题转移到其他地方去了，徐英浩放下手机，朝男生那边看了一眼，无所谓地点点头。  
“嗯，其实我还有点工作还没有交接好，如果你不介意的话，我就先回一趟工作室了。”  
董思成乖巧地点头，徐英浩喝完自己的那杯柠檬水后站起来摸摸对方的头顶示意离开，在快走到李马克那桌附近时朋友先看到了他，急忙拉过男生的袖子，李马克回头时徐英浩得以见着他那黑色宝石般的漂亮双眼，又开始发出天然的光亮，只是表情带上了错愕和慌乱。  
徐英浩扯起嘴角朝他招手，而后不带停留地转身推开玻璃门离开了。  
他双手揣进裤兜里，东京最近越来越冷，短款的外套已经不足以保暖。徐英浩不再装酷，将双手掏出来交叉环过胸口，他无意识地轻哼出旋律，一遍又一遍地重复着，最后在回神的刹那微张起嘴。  
“可以写进歌里。”  
他是个感性的人，生活中点点滴滴都能被他书写到笔记本或者编排成乐曲存进电脑，在这样的过程里他好似将所有快乐和悲伤磨碎消化掉。直到中本悠太作为好友出现在他的生活里，冷酷脸色将他活生生从自己的世界里扯出来。  
“英浩，停下来。”  
徐英浩花了很长时间才理解中本悠太是在生气的。  
这会儿他停下手中的工作，看到亮起的手机屏幕里有中本悠太几分钟发来的短信，想要他出工作室见一面，他慢吞吞地穿上运动鞋走出门去，中本悠太在外面小幅度跺着脚，脖子上不知什么时候围上了一条黑色围巾。  
中本悠太举起手中的塑料袋：“给你买的，用脚趾头都想得出来你还没吃饭。”  
徐英浩愣乎乎地接过来，道了声谢打开袋子，里面装有两个杯面，三个面包和一个饭团——这是中本悠太的风格，不知道要买什么才好，干脆什么都来点。  
徐英浩慢吞吞地收好袋子问：“我没有打扰你们的约会吧？”  
“我们在咖啡馆聊了一会儿，后面思成因为上司的传唤又回办公室了……真是的，现在都还有随便让员工周末加班的公司吗？”  
徐英浩失笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，戏谑道：“讨到什么说法了吗？”  
中本悠太抬头瞪他：“人家本命声优不是我而是远藤先生，我能有什么办法啊。”  
不知是被冷空气刺得还是中本悠太有点生气的表情很好笑，徐英浩稍有钝感的脑袋清醒了不少，连同眼前路灯所及之处的事物都清晰了。  
“你觉得你们两能成吗？”  
被问到的人久久都没说话，半张脸埋进围巾里，黑色碎发扫着好看的眉眼，中本悠太眨着眼睛，目光放在一边，不知在看什么。  
“他喜欢我，思成肯定是喜欢我的。”中本悠太兀自下着判断，平日里温暖的声音在此刻变得别扭又强硬，“这条围巾是思成的，他听到我要跑大老远来找你，他帮我围上的。”  
徐英浩噗嗤笑了，他看得出董思成是个心软的人。  
“所以他一定是喜欢我的。”语毕，中本悠太低下了头，在灯光照不到的阴影里轻轻在围巾里呼着气。徐英浩看在眼里，没有再追问了。  
“真好啊。”徐英浩将视线撇开，望着眼前陷入黑夜只露出边角的别墅楼，“真好。”


	8. Chapter 8

董思成周日开始加班，因为公司的某个项目忽然发生事故，策划部不得不将所有人都召集回来开会，与他们合作的一位作家忽然表示无法参与摄制，经过反复交涉才得知公司请来的化妆组里小有名气的化妆师与他私下有过纠纷，至于具体的故事交涉人说什么都不肯透露，只是强硬地表示这个项目中两人之间只能选一个并且作家同时要求修改策划组提出的剧本设计。  
若上级决定要继续与这位作家合作，董思成所在的小组就需要重新修改剧本。这样的状况并不是第一次出，况且非管理层人员不可能参与决定，在一片小声抱怨中董思成也悄悄叹口气，点开手机时才发现界面还停留在回公司的路上与中本悠太的line对话上。  
他佯装喝着已经空掉的纸杯，嘴角悄悄扬起来。  
中本悠太在听到自己不得不回公司后就开始紧皱眉头，成熟社会人没有发出幼稚的抱怨，冷静询问起工作室是否出了什么严重的事，董思成当时也不清楚到底是什么情况，只能摇头说道上司只是让尽快回去，而声优先生大概是觉得自己坐进咖啡厅还不到半小时有些不满，喝完手里的冰美式后站起身来臭着脸说去送送董思成。  
已经默默穿好大衣的董思成转身看刚站起来来过羽绒服的人，笑着提议这里由自己结账，中本悠太听了挑眉。  
“为什么要思成请客？”  
董思成掏出钱包一边走向收银台一边道：“算是我的歉意。”  
“什么歉意？”  
收好收据的人被问得头疼，人见人爱、和蔼可亲的声优先生（从女粉丝那里听来的评价）怎么会这么执着，董思成觉得无奈，习惯性地低头露出客套的笑容。  
“刚刚在签售会上好像冒犯到了中本老师。”  
叮呤，咖啡店的门被打开，两人捂好外套往地铁方向走去，中本悠太不似几分钟前那般眉头紧锁。到了地铁口时两人默契地面对面站着，似乎在期待着对方说些什么。  
“我的配音很差劲吗？”  
董思成猛摇头：“怎么可能！我、我只是在悠太之前就很喜欢远藤先生，你看过他一人分饰五角的视频吗？真的很厉害，我是从那个时候被迷住的。”  
“哦。”  
似乎有越描越黑的嫌疑，董思成只好小心翼翼地转移问题：“悠太接下来去哪里？”  
“去英浩的工作室看看，那家伙应该会忘了吃饭。”中本悠太冷得跺脚，今天室外的风肆无忌惮地吹，身体的热量很快就被带走了，“那个地方我要坐电车，在另外一个站台了。”  
董思成会意点头，将帆布袋里鼓鼓的东西抓出来，是他的黑色毛线围巾。他自觉朝中本悠太靠近，伸手将围巾慢慢往对方的脖子上绕。  
“我听Johnny哥说工作室位置挺偏的，过去估计还要在外面等一会儿电车吧。”  
中本悠太眨眼睛，董思成在帮他绕围巾时没有表情，细长的眼睛因为大风眯起来，脸边的碎发被吹乱，他嘴巴抿得很紧，中本悠太忽然觉得很遗憾。  
“好像我们两个人的见面……都不怎么顺利。”  
董思成用食指轻轻点上中本悠太的眉心。要快点回公司了，他心想。  
“会顺利的。”  
顺利与不顺利是相对的，很多事大抵逃脱不过磨合。董思成一字一句地修改着企划文字，小组的人正头疼周一正式上班后如何与作家再行商量内容的修改，否则按照他的要求便有些脱离他们的大企划中心。  
脚不沾地的忙碌工作正是社会人的常态，中本悠太接到了下一份工作正在闭关研读剧本，好几天都没有消息。董思成在坐电车回家的时候偶尔会点开之前他传来的照片看看，中本悠太去过徐英浩工作室后路过了某处住宅区，小公园的草坪上布着最近几天被风刮下的落叶，多是深黄色。  
照片里只有中本悠太的鞋、被拉长的影子和落叶，没有巧妙的构图，是普通人都会照出来的样子，董思成却不厌其烦地看了一遍又一遍。  
每日在电车或地铁快速后退的灯光中，疲惫的董思成靠在窗边都在想，会顺利的。  
白昼黑夜照常交替，在工作室里随便应付了几个晚上的徐英浩听见了line的提示音，他勉强自己睁开惺忪睡眼，过份刺眼的光闪过来，锁屏上他看见了李马克的名字，他立刻躺回了沙发，过了半小时后才慢吞吞地捡起手机。  
“英浩哥，我们能约个时间出来谈谈吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

人有时可真会犯贱啊。  
徐英浩捏着手机来到三茶附近的公寓，李马克从房间里打开门的时候仰头朝徐英浩露出毫无保留的笑容，鼻根处的皮肤又差点皱在一起。  
“不是说在外面吃饭吗，怎么突然改主意了？”徐英浩环顾四周，不同于其他年轻人，李马克的房间很空，小书桌旁边已经立着两个28寸的行李箱，床上有几份工作用的文件，厨房里只有大约四副碗筷，一个小锅，一个电饭煲，再加一个电水壶，徐英浩默默在心里数着，李马克的日常生活应该是很简单的。  
“我点了外卖，还是在家里吃比较舒服。”男生说完又朝他笑，好似两人还停留在傻乎乎喂对方冰淇淋的美妙约会状态，什么事都没发生过。他将袋子里的炒年糕拿出来，铁锅里煨着两人份的泡面，徐英浩帮忙将调料包拆开放进碗里，李马克认真地看着水中冒出的泡，再将视线转回徐英浩脸上。  
“上次咖啡厅的事，我没有任何狡辩的余地，只是想对你说声抱歉。”  
徐英浩许久没有作声，而是伸长手臂去将炉灶的火关掉，李马克默默让开位置让徐英浩倒面。  
“嗯。”他轻轻地发出声音，面和汤哗啦啦地流进碗里，他用筷子轻巧一捞，锅里的面被阻挡住，再熟练地移动到另一碗上放，慢慢将剩下的全都倒进去。此时李马克在徐英浩背后默默环住他的腰，徐英浩身子僵住。  
“Mark，面很快就会凉。”  
李马克默不作声地将他再环紧一点，徐英浩筷子搭在大理石板上，落出清脆的声音。  
“对不起。”男生在他背后说话，声音传来的振动传到他的背脊，好像这样就能输进对方的大脑。徐英浩将他的手扳开转身过来，贪恋地抚上他柔软的黑发，每往下一点就有整齐层次的手感。李马克闭上眼睛享受着对方温柔的抚摸，直到最后徐英浩的手停在他的脖颈处，温度随着浅浅的血脉跳动皆被他掌控，李马克睁开眼睛的瞬间徐英浩的视线躲闪开去。  
那双好看的大眼睛现在成了最危险的陷阱。徐英浩懊恼地想，接着他就感到嘴角被面前的男生堵住，他不得不转回头来应对。两人跌跌撞撞摔进床里断断续续地接吻，离开片刻又靠近亲密，李马克仍旧紧紧环住徐英浩，双手由腰际抚摸到背。徐英浩顺着脱去衣服，再帮李马克脱掉他的，深冬里留在肌肤上的亲吻都落下滚烫的温度，床单随着情事深入逐渐凌乱，循着褶皱方向看去，都是被李马克紧握在手里。  
高潮过后徐英浩扳开身下人的手，小心翼翼地凑到手背吻了一下，再摊开他湿漉漉的手引导着挨着自己的脸侧，他像大型动物那般蹭着李马克的手，最后转头时嘴唇触在他的手心，李马克懒洋洋地睁开眼看见他近乎虔诚地靠在他的手掌心，却觉得那不是个真正意义上的吻。  
几分钟里他们都懒得动，李马克更是钻进了徐英浩的怀里耍起赖来。  
徐英浩继续摸着他的头发。  
“下周就回加拿大了吗？”  
“嗯。”李马克从怀里抬起头来，哑着嗓子问，“英浩哥会来机场送我吗？”  
徐英浩的手停顿片刻，他垂下眼帘看着快要睡着的人，爱意与恨意交织着冲上他的头脑。真是的，来这里到底是为了什么，随便对待的感情被简单的一句“对不起”结束，李马克从未在“为什么”的层面想过。  
可他何必想那么多？毕竟是快要回到故乡的人。  
徐英浩屈起双臂，将李马克完全拥进自己的怀抱，几乎没有为他留下挣脱的余地，他的心脏砰砰砰地跳动，猛烈到发疼。  
“死也不会去送你的。”  
他满意地感受着怀里的人身子变得僵硬。  
“就算以后回到芝加哥……我是说，离你再近我也不会去看你的。”  
说完他放开了温暖源，偏头瞄到茶几上的两碗早就散失热气的面。  
“面凉了，要不要帮你热？”  
李马克从床上坐起，背后的皮肤被骨骼撑开，徐英浩只能望着他突出的脊背，自是看不清他现在的表情。  
“不用了。”


	10. Chapter 10

Culture工作室的大型企划顺利结束，被策划组抛弃的外包化妆团队中的成员千代佐江子在临近下班时间来到副部长的办公室，谈话不过十分钟女士便离开了。董思成拿着文件追着自家组长进了副部长的房间，接过他的文件后两人接着发起牢骚，大约是抱怨着千代佐江子的自以为是。  
“千代这人，自己的事都没处理好还来管她上司干嘛？”  
“你是说上次在那个声优……叫什么来着，中本悠太？在事务所和一个男的吵架的事？”  
“哈哈，就是那件事，那个声优不就是个同性恋？和男友搅不清楚还钻出来个女情人，真不知道该说谁更不要脸一点……”  
董思成替他们关上了门。  
董思成下班后进了电梯才发现被上司讨论的人给自己发来晚上一起吃饭的邀请。走下电梯正想回复时他看见大厅里站着正在交谈的中本悠太和千代佐江子，从两人的神情上根本看不出什么端倪来，最后女生向他鞠了一躬向外走去，丝毫没有留恋的样子。  
中本悠太转过身来发现董思成怔在原地，抬手朝他打招呼，今天他穿上格子大衣，里面是一件涂鸦风格的白底卫衣，耳朵上依旧戴着黑色铆钉样式的耳钉。董思成失笑看看自己古板的黑色西装，中本悠太走过来牵住他的空着的手。  
“看到我发的短信了吗？”  
“嗯。”董思成紧了紧相握的手，拉着中本悠太向外走，“我还没想好要吃什么。”  
“没关系，我们往车站走，你慢慢想。”  
这是他们第一次手牵着手走在街上，中本悠太的大衣袖子很长，顺着几乎能遮住董思成的四只手指，声优先生呼出一团白气，开始问道：“思成有看动画吗？”  
“当然，每周都在追着看哦。”董思成理所当然地点头，“吉武是很厉害的剑士，阳光开朗，很难想象女主角不会喜欢他。”  
中本悠太笑：“为什么思成会觉得女主角不喜欢他？”  
“怎么说或许有点失礼……感觉吉武还是缺少与女主角的羁绊，他们之间并不像和远藤先生的男主角那样发生过的故事，吉武看上去像是女主角生命中的一位路人。”  
“这样，原来思成是这样想的。”  
他们停在一处十字路口等待绿灯，董思成低头悄悄晃了晃他们相握的手。  
“悠太认识千代小姐吗？”  
中本悠太转头看他，脸上恢复了面无表情：“怎么了？”  
“今天听说了你们以前的事。”  
中本悠太松开了相握的手，眼看绿灯亮起，两人默契地没有往前走。  
“你没必要知道那些事。”  
董思成小声啊一声，头埋得更低了，冰凉的风吹在他脖子上：“我只是想……或许听听当事人怎么讲比较好。”  
“都是些小事，思成不用在意。”  
“是小事吗？”董思成嘀咕着，“都害你沉寂了好几个月，会是小事吗？”  
面前的信号灯转红，中本悠太双手插进大衣口袋里不说话，也没打算丢下董思成，他们僵持着，周围又围上一群等着过街的路人。  
“悠太不想说就算了，那把围巾还给我。”  
“然后呢，你怎么回答的？”  
两小时后被当事人找上门的徐英浩哭笑不得地问着，中本悠太憋着嘴从衣服口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一根递给徐英浩，迎来对方奇怪的眼神：“你一个声优不好好养嗓子还带着烟干嘛？”  
中本悠太瞪他：“很偶尔才会抽一支，应该没关系吧？”  
最后两人都没点燃烟，只是将烟含在唇间上下摇晃着。  
“‘我才不会还给你！’我是这样回答的。”  
徐英浩无言，眼前的朋友实在是固执又幼稚了点，他将心中所想如实告诉给友人，中本悠太尴尬地转了话题。  
“那你呢？和马克分手了吗？”  
“嗯，断干净了。”徐英浩忽然觉得嘴里有些苦，“不过没想象中那么痛快。”  
“我觉得你这家伙其实挺记仇的，你该不会对着人家说了什么不该说的话吧？”  
徐英浩慌乱地转着眼睛，又将话题扯了回来。  
“你喜欢董思成吗？”  
徐英浩问这个问题时正看着中本悠太，话音落下后他才发现中本悠太的耳朵不知什么时候变成了粉红色。  
“喜欢。”中本悠太踢走了脚边的石头，“我想和他在一起。”  
徐英浩将烟取下夹在指间，伸手去摸对方的耳垂，冒出一句没头没脑的建议。  
“悠太，先把耳钉取了吧，这副看着挺能伤人的。”


	11. Chapter 11

千代佐江子因一次动画粉丝见面会认识了中本悠太，新人声优性格很好，很快和工作人员们打成一片，她后来才知道那次是中本悠太第一次站在见面会的舞台与观众交流，当然，他也有幸第一次见到了自己的粉丝。

化妆师们工作完后收拾东西陆续坐车回家，千代佐江子很晚才走，在后台看到几个粉丝正围着中本悠太说话，多是女生，有一两个男生害羞地站在后面，而新人正露出她许久没见过的青涩的表情，面对别人的夸赞他显得惊讶、不好意思又有些小骄傲。不知是否出于感恩的心情，中本悠太总是对粉丝很友善，对周围的工作人员也很好，常常请吃饭和饮料，负责照顾气氛，千代佐江子当然也是他常常表达感谢的人之一。

后来两人逐渐发展成私下也会有交集的朋友，时常出门约饭聊天，要让千代佐江子圈出喜欢上中本悠太的时间节点她也无从下笔。中本悠太对朋友很温柔和善，脸颊鼓起来的时候尤为可爱。

她从未从中本悠太口中听说他交往的男朋友，在中本悠太的事业慢慢有起色时对象的控制欲越来越强，千代佐江子不知道那人是如何知道自己的存在，能在一次幕后找到他们进行现场对峙，场面一度紧绷，他的男友甚至伸手打了自己一巴掌，中本悠太背对着自己横在两人中间，脸色想都不用想自是难看极了。

居心叵测之人将偷录的视频放在了网上，小有名气的新人中本悠太被推上风口浪尖：性向、私生活和不忠，故事版本流传出好几个，声优粉丝圈里吵了好一阵子才被其他事情掩盖。千代佐江子被迫在家反省了3个月，而中本悠太1年有余没能接到任何工作。

他们曾在期中约过一次会面，除了郑重道歉外已经无话可说，几周内中本悠太爆瘦，他干巴巴地笑，说和男朋友已经分了，他们无法原谅彼此。

那之后千代佐江子再也没见到过中本悠太，几年后听说他的事业因一位前辈的帮助又开始新的上升期时她终于得以松了口气。从Culture工作室出来时再见到中本悠太是她意料之外的事，声优先生似乎就此再也没能恢复曾经的体重，脸颊依旧是瘦巴巴的。中本悠太脸上曾经会因为笑容鼓起来的肌肉全都没了，比起曾经的阳光健气形象，现在他对陌生人有礼又疏离，生出几分帅气冷漠的气质，倒是在之后又获得了一批粉丝，真不知是祸还是福。

“无论如何请您继续加油，我会默默应援您的。”

她想说的话终于在这里传达到了，喜欢中本悠太的那份心情至此可以走上新的一段路程。

而董思成在无意间透露给中本悠太的消息，这次提出拒绝化妆团队的人正是中本悠太前男友的好友，在董思成说出名字的瞬间声优便明白了个中缘由。

他又不想回家了。

这件事到底要纠缠在自己身边多久才能消去呢？

中本悠太百般无聊地刷开推特，他发现自己参与的动画有粉丝发起了女主和男一更合适还是和男二更合适的投票，评论里的讨论什么语言都有。

他无意中看到一个眼熟的头像，是自己签售会上宣传册上的小照片。点开那个用户的个人页面时他被那人每周几条认真的评论所震惊，他会认真分析剧情，也会写一些有关吉武这个角色的小特点，他没有特意打上标签，只是不停地发送着观影感想。粉丝数只有可怜的两位数，没什么人会和他互动。

中本悠太的心跳加快，点开那个用户的头像，那的确是自己的照片，与签给其他人不同是那一串连到自己宣传册头像上的小爱心。

——他只给董思成的那份画过这样的爱心。

中本悠太忍不住在大街上嘿嘿傻笑起来，引得几个人转头看，他将页面关上后点开与董思成的对话。

“思成，我好想见你。”

他赶紧将滑进衣服口袋，却又迫不及待地伸手进去手机握住，就为了等那一声收到短信的震动。

“好，去居酒屋吗？”

“嗯，一个小时后见。”

他转头去了另一条路，记忆里前男友洼田秀的公寓就在这附近，真巧他的那栋楼附近撞到了正买酒回家的前男友。他几乎没什么变化，看上去比以前有钱了，身上的外套都是名牌。

“这么巧。”洼田秀笑嘻嘻地伸手打招呼时中本悠太咬着牙冲上来了，一拳正中他的脸上，被揍的人闷哼着倒在地上，揍的人捏住自己的右拳的大声叫喊响彻夜空，附近谁家的狗都嘶吼起来。

“好痛痛痛痛啊！”

 

此时中本悠太忍住右手关节传来的疼痛，往和董思成约定的居酒屋跑去，下了电车还得要跑着上一个坡，在某家街角的拉面店右转，他只模糊地记着路线，黑暗里他的身心都雀跃着，像是被谁抛上了云端。

终于跑完那段上坡时他看见拐角的拉面店灯牌旁站着发呆的董思成，好像是担心自己找不到路特意在那边等着了。

徐英浩先前看似没头没脑的建议转回他的耳旁，他一边往董思成那边走去一边快速摘下了自己的耳钉。

那头发呆的男生似乎回了神，转向自己这边时愣了一下，眼尖地发现了中本悠太有些破皮发肿的右手。

“悠太，你的手怎么回事？”

董思成皱眉抓起声优的手左右看看，最后在破皮的地方轻轻呼气，他认真地将嘴巴撅着，眼睛里只有那块肿起来的伤口。中本悠太右手施力将还抓着自己的董思成拉近自己跟前，这下他终于舍得看自己了，冬日寒风吹开了他的妹妹头，中本悠太顺着风凑前去吻了他的嘴唇。

“思成，我喜欢你。”


End file.
